dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo
Turbo, also known as King Candy, is a character from the video game: Turbo Time, whom later tried to take over another game: "Road Blasters", only to cause it to get unplugged along with his own game. But then took over Vanellope von Schweetz's home game Sugar Rush but was later defeated, and now he serves alongside Dawn Bellwether as one of her Inquisitors. Backstory Years before the events of the film, King Candy was originally known as Turbo, the protagonist of an old, classic racing game called TurboTime. TurboTime was considered to be the most popular game in the arcade, and Turbo loved the attention he gained from players as a result. When a new racing game called RoadBlasters got plugged in, however, the popularity of TurboTime would be overtaken. Out of jealousy, Turbo abandoned his own game and tried to take over the new one, though as a result, both games were considered defunct, and were unplugged for good. His actions were nicknamed "going Turbo", which was something that the video game characters were encouraged not to do (as dying in a game that a character is not native to results in their permanent death, and abandoning their game and trying to take over another is a sure-fire way to get both shut down). Unknown to all, Turbo somehow survived the destruction of his game, and remained in hiding for many years. Sometime in 1997, Sugar Rush was plugged in; a new racing game set in a candy-themed kingdom ruled by Princess Vanellope von Schweetz. Turbo hijacked Sugar Rush, broke into the game's code room, and transformed himself into a figure known as King Candy. He then tried to kill Princess Vanellope by deleting her code, but his attempt was unsuccessful, as he had only managed to turn her into a glitch. Unfazed, King Candy locked away all memories of Princess Vanellope, and manipulated the game's inhabitants into believing she was a threat to the game, which would turn the people of Sugar Rush against her. With Vanellope dethroned and her status erased from memory, King Candy was free to take over. Unfortunately for Turbo, his control over the game was not unassailable. If Vanellope were to cross the finish line in an official race, the game would reset, the memories would be released, and Vanellope's code would be restored. King Candy was aware of this, and with a team of sentient confections serving as his henchmen (the most notable of which being his security guards, Wynnchel and Duncan, and his gloomy right-hand man, Sour Bill), King Candy forbade Vanellope from racing, and kept a strict, authoritative hold over the kingdom to ensure that she never did. Bio Personality King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. With a bounce in his step, humorous lisp and a manic grin, he ruled over Sugar Rush with genuine exuberance, giving off the impression that he was a benevolent ruler, albeit somewhat strict and quick-tempered. Underneath the surface, however, King Candy is corrupt. From his earliest days as Turbo, the racer adored the attention given to him by gamers and the praise that came with being the star of a popular console. With his ego having inflated greatly as a result of this, the racer became demented the moment it was all taken away, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game, and eliminating the innocent in the process. Not only was he willing to continuously bring ruin to the innocent lives of video game characters and the worlds they inhabit, King Candy also took pride in the devastation he would cause, signifying signs of an arrogant sadist. This is mostly seen through his treatment towards Vanellope and Ralph. He's spiteful to a deadly degree, as one of his first methods of overcoming an adversary seems to be murder, evidenced by his attempt to delete Vanellope's code in order overthrow her. King Candy's most powerful asset is his intelligence. With his own force of intellect, the false king was able to dominate Sugar Rush and remain in power for a total of fifteen years. While deranged and selfish, Candy was highly professional and diplomatic in terms of ruling Sugar Rush, adding to the façade that he's a selfless, caring leader. By exploiting his noble appearance and charisma, he manipulated those around him into believing his antagonistic actions were for the sole purpose of keeping Sugar Rush "safe". Furthermore, he understood the nature of his enemies; he took advantage of Ralph's humbleness and love for Vanellope by claiming that the latter's life could be at risk should she ever race, thus manipulating Ralph into working alongside him to keep Vanellope out of the race. He also proved to be a difficult force to defeat, having endured two supposed "deaths" prior to his final demise, and each time he resurfaced, he was more powerful and sinister than his previous incarnation—making him one of the most successful, and dangerous Disney villains of all time. Traits like these ultimately make Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread, control, and ultimately lead to disastrous consequences within the arcade. This would further apply to the villainous racer upon his usurpation of the Sugar Rush throne, as his motives elevated from a mere lust for fame and attention, to an additional lust for power and control over others. Once he became a powerful Cy-Bug, he realized that he could not only rule Sugar Rush, but any game in the arcade that he wished, and was looking forward to doing so, now that he had the power to do so. As mentioned above, Candy managed to hide his twisted nature through a jovial, kind-hearted façade. Despite this, signs of his true nature are littered throughout the film, as he is shown to be quick to anger, paranoid, and appears to be mentally unstable as evidenced by his uneasy aura and stressful attitude. Often at times, he was shown to fall into fits of mild to excessive hysteria for seemingly small reasons. Though this would initially appear to simply add comedic fuss to his character, such behavior would later reveal itself to be a result of Candy's own mental insanity. In the end, Candy can be considered as a sociopath. Beneath the mirage of a pleasant figure and comedic relief lies a corrupt manipulator with a lack of boundaries and thirst for attention and power; willing to achieve these obsessions by any means necessary. As Turbo During his time as the main character of TurboTime, Turbo appears to have been an arrogant and conceited character in his own game, even before assuming the role of king of Sugar Rush. Whether or not he was sadistic or disturbed before adopting the persona of King Candy is unknown. The hijacking of RoadBlasters was certainly a symptom of jealousy and spite, but the malicious intent may ultimately have arisen out of fear and a desperate sense of self-preservation, not an innate evil. The reason for his uninviting attitude and craving of destruction is because of his attention-seeking self, which was granted by the arcade gamers giving him the attention. Physical appearance Animator Zach Parrish was the supervising animator for the king. The filmmakers wanted to make King Candy a homage to the Mad Hatter from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland. King Candy is a diminutive elderly man with gray hair tufts and eyebrows. He has fair skin with rosy-pink cheeks and a cartoonishly large, bulbous red nose. As Turbo, he was still short in stature, but had grayish/white skin and gleaming yellow eyes and teeth, giving him a ghostly appearance. Unlike King Candy, Turbo's nose is small and more realistic. Like the other characters of Sugar Rush, Candy had four fingers as opposed to Ralph, who had five. As the regal king, King Candy wore a purple tailcoat with a white vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cuffs. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow-tie, which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. The king's most notable feature would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. During the races, the king would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit, along with brown gloves, a large, golden helmet, which also had a tiny crown on top, and brown racing goggles with red lenses. In most promotional material, King Candy is seen with his miniature candy cane, which was only featured briefly in the film, in a compartment of his kart. As Turbo, the racer wore a white and red jumpsuit and helmet with the letter T on its front and back. As a Cy-Bug, King Candy was about 30 feet long, and his face repeatedly transformed from King Candy to Turbo, though Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish and a mayfly, could curl into a ball for protection and had a neck that could expand in length. His colors consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained four orange striped legs, and two similarly-colored pincers located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen under his mouth. Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky appearance and apparently became a permanent part of his body. His hair became feral and unkept, his purple eye shadow grew darker, and his teeth formed into large sharper canines, adding to his menacing Cy-Bug complexion. With his transformation, he gained sugarcoated, hot pink, wings for a flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. Candy also retained his cuffs, lace collar, and red bow-tie with the transformation. Powers and Abilities * Master Racer: While not possessing any physical power or magical abilities at the start of the film, King Candy was easily known for his superb racing abilities. * Genius Intellect: Aside from racing, Candy was also shown to be highly intelligent and skillfully manipulative. ** Hacking: King Candy was capable of manipulating himself and the world around him by turning himself from Turbo to King Candy and by dominating Sugar Rush and making it into his own domain, doing so stealthily so that he would avoid unplugging Sugar Rush as he had done to Roadblasters. This, of course, would be considered messing with the program, something that was forbidden in the arcade universe. Nevertheless, Candy was shown to have the dangerous ability to do so and secretly used it for his own selfish gain. ** Deduction: '''King Candy was able of deduce the source of certain events and problems that come across him. When Ralph mentioned that Vanellope stole his medal, he immediately realized that it was the very same medal that Vanellope used to buy her way into the race. Also, when Vanellope did manage to race, he deduced that it was Ralph who let her out, as no other person was strong enough to do so, or that no-one else had bonded with her enough to have a reason to. ** '''Manipulation: King Candy was also capable of manipulating people against each-other. He feigned compassion to Ralph, making him believe that the reason he couldn't let Vanellope race was to protect her and his entire kingdom, in order to get him to destroy her cart as well as her dreams. * Computer Virus Physiology: After becoming a deadly Cy-Bug, King Candy gained the ability to assimilate anything he desired into himself. Combining his new form with his intelligence, he could control numerous legions of Cy-Bugs at his command to spread and take over many other games without limiting the Cy-Bug army. With this, he became "the most powerful virus in the arcade" and was capable of dominating any and every game of his choice. ** Superhuman Strength: In his new form, King Candy was shown to have an incredible physical strength that overpowered Wreck-It Ralph's tenfold, as he was shown to lift and thrash around the 643-pound bad-guy with great ease. ** Flight: Candy also gained the ability to fly, and had great speed and velocity. ** Spherical Form: Candy could curl into a ball for speed and protection. ** Claws: Candy also had razor sharp claws and legs, which he repeatedly used in attempts to murder Wreck-It Ralph. ** Lightsaber Combat: ** Turbo is very skilled in Lightsaber combat using Form II: Makashi, Form IV: Artaru, and Form V: Djem/Shien, as his main combat forms and is skilled in deflecting Blaster bolts ** Force Powers: Weaknesses Turbo's only weakness was his own pride. Due to Vanellope becoming a glitch, she was able to cause his own disguise to temporarily fade by coming into contact with her. His power-hungry nature would also contribute to his downfall, as the programming he absorbed from the Cy-Bug that ate him, despite his preserved intelligence, made him victim to the Cy-Bug's basic instincts. Even as Turbo, he was no match for the dominating viral programming that he had willingly embraced, which led to his own death. Main Weaponry * Red Sith Lightsaber Shoto * Trivia * Turbo makes his appearance in * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters Category:Liars Category:Cheaters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Saboteurs Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulators Category:Cowards Category:Brainwashers Category:Usurpers Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Hegemony Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Humans Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provokers Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Sith Category:Inquisitors Category:Bellwether Inquisitors Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Gunners Category:Hackers Category:Bellwether Industries